


Al chico del que me enamoré

by FlowersRoses1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Triste/ No hay final feliz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersRoses1999/pseuds/FlowersRoses1999
Summary: Harry derrama sus sentimientos en tinta apresurada, con manos ágiles, dejando emitir su voz en cada palabra escrita por última vez, en una carta, como muestra de un amor que no se atreve a decir su nombre.





	Al chico del que me enamoré

09  de marzo del 1989

 

Son las 3 de la mañana, Louis. No he podido conciliar el sueño desde hace mucho. Mucho tiempo, en realidad. Desde que me alejé de ti. 

Me gusta pensar en la oscuridad, ¿sabes? Porque aquí con las luces apagadas, y sin nada qué mirar, más que la profunda negrura del cielo y las estrellas parpadeando. No hay nadie arañando tus pensamientos, nadie burlándose, nadie susurrando contra ti, nadie observando cada movimiento tuyo, no hay nadie. Allí pienso en ti, en tu sonrisa rebosante de brillo labial, y en tus ojos azules, allí en donde me quiero hundir.

He descubierto que me gusta pensar en ti más de lo jamás pensé en alguien. A todas horas es 'Louis Tomlinson', a cada minuto, a cada segundo, te pienso. Apareces en todos mis sueños, estás en las canciones de The smiths, estás en cada mañana, en cada conversación. Está tu aroma en el aire, y me asfixia como me alivia. ¿No es eso una locura? 

Y antes, mucho antes, pensaba: '¿qué mierda me está pasando?'

Y luego lo supe. 

Empezó tan lento, como el ascenso del alba en el cielo, y luego fue tan deprisa, como si repentinamente, la primavera hubiera llegado a mi, coloreando todo de tonos brillantes y cantos alegres. Empecé a enamorarme de  ti. 

Intenté ponerme la máscara de la indiferencia, intentando marchitar todo amor. 

Yo no quería amarte. 

¿Sabes de qué me arrepiento?, de no haber tomado tu mano cada vez que la sensación de impulso me llenaba el corazón, nunca lo hice, resistí ante el ave que quería ser libre. Cada vez que quería besarte, sólo me quedaba mirando tu cara, muy cerca de ti, mucho más de lo que me gustaría pensar, y siempre, siempre, nuestras narices quedaban a centímetros. Nunca pude besarte. Nunca pude darte siquiera un beso en la mejilla. Siempre lo anhelé.

¿Sabías que siempre sentía la necesidad de abrazarte? Cada vez que me abrazabas, tu aroma a jabón de lavanda infundada mis fosas nasales, el exquisito aroma de tu piel mezclado con el perfume de rosas. Cada vez quería que durará para siempre, cada vez quería que fuere eterno. Pero nunca fue así, siempre tuve los brazos abajo, como odiando tu presencia invadiendo mi espacio, como aborreciendo tu piel dulce. Y no era así. Amé cada segundo que tus brazos me rodearon. Siempre fueron tan efímeros por mi causa, siempre temiendo que alguien pensará en otra cosa, que alguien pensará de más, mucho más que amistad. Siempre temiendo. 

Cada vez era más difícil, cada mañana mirando tu hermosa cara besada por el sol, tus ojos coloreados de azul iluminados con una luz especial, tu sonrisa cósmica, tus pequeñas galaxias que se repartían por tu piel. Cada día, cada jodido día, volteaba la cabeza incesantes veces, buscando tu mirada, buscando tus hebras castañas. Buscándote desesperadamente. Cada vez mi pulso se aceleraba, cada vez mi corazón corría más de prisa, y luego allí estabas tú, tan hermoso, tan jovial, con tu sonrisa persistente, con las arrugas adornando las esquinas de tus ojos, allí estabas, y mi corazón acelerado explotaba en ansia por tenerte cerca. 

Cada vez fue más difícil formular palabras, me quitabas el aliento, me dejabas seco, sin habla. Cada vez me sentía más nervioso a lado tuyo. Me temblaban las manos, me temblaba el alma. Siempre temiendo en un ataque de valentía besarte, allí donde todos podían mirar, pero yo era más fuerte que la valentía, siempre el miedo me cegó. 

Quería sentarme por horas y sólo observarte. 

Pero pronto la primavera fue interrumpida por un ave intrusa. 

"Todo lo que va de prisa acaba tan rápido", decía mi madre. Y tal y como lo dijo, lo nuestro fue tan efímero. 

Alguien sabía, alguien sabe que te amé. 

Supo que me enamoré hasta del sonido de tus zapatos al caminar. Del lunar que odiabas, pero del que amé por ser parte de ti. 

Fue mi caída por ti mucho más fuerte que mi indiferencia. Que, aunque quise desaparecer todo rastro de amor, estaba allí desbordándose en cada roce de mi piel contra la tuya, en cada mirada, en cada palabra. Y yo iluso pensando que nadie podía notarlo. Y yo tonto, pensando que era el jodido mejor actor de la historia. Sólo un pésimo mal actor. 

Fue una mañana, ¿te acuerdas?, mientras sentados admirábamos el cielo gris, y yo miraba hacia el mar de tus ojos, ahí mientras yo, en un impulso, que no puede resistir, acaricié tus cabellos castaños. Alguien se dio cuenta cómo te miraba, cómo movía mis dedos ente tus hebras de cabello, tan suave como los pétalos de las flores, tan gentil cómo quien ama. 

Alguien preguntó "¿te gustan los chicos, Harry?"

Yo me paralicé. Intenté tener mi cara de indiferencia, pero el miedo se plasmaba en mi, lo sentía en cada hueso. Mi marcará se había caído. Respondí nervioso que "no" y mentí, mentí porque yo sentía todo, y tú eras un joven hermoso, y sí, a mi me gustaban los chicos, para ser específicos, me gustabas tú. Fui un mentiroso de mierda. Lo siento. 

Y luego la maldita voz monótona siguió mi martirio " Tú estás tocando su cabello y tú lo dejas, Louis. Está mirándote, y te mira, y te mira, y están tan cerca que parece que en cualquier momento se besarán"  y mi corazón no podía con tanto, mi escudo se había caído a pedazos ¿cómo alguien pudo saberlo? Nadie nunca debió saberlo. 

Me reí. Nervioso, quise desaparecer todo rastro que rebelará lo que yo soy, quise ocultar al ave dentro de mi que pedía a gritos ser dejado en libertad. Pero no podía. No podía. Nunca dejé salir la valentía. Debí decir que te amaba, debí decir "sí, este muchacho me gusta" pero nunca dije nada más. 

No respondí, y la campana había sonado. Nunca me sentí tan aliviado de que acabará el receso. 

Y los días pasaron, mientras yo agonizaba desesperado. De madrugada tenía la falsa fantasía de que nunca nadie se había enterado de mi amor por ti, de que era una alucinación que mi mente había creado, pero no, a la mañana siguiente toda ilusión se terminaba cuando veía la cara de la persona que sabía, y él me miraba sonriendo, cómo teniéndome en sus manos. Disfrutaba del miedo en mi cara, se regocijaba de mi dolor. Él siempre sonreía maliciosamente mientras yo temblaba. 

Mi inquietud aumentó hasta los días sin sueño, ¿ese alguien le dijo a alguien más? Nunca lo supe. Me angustiaba que otras personas  pudieran saber. 

Todas las noches, a partir de entonces, me ponía a recordar cada cosa que dije acerca de ti, si alguien estaba ahí escuchando; si mis manos pasaron por tus hombros, o si acaso nuestros brazos se rozaron. Estaba asustado. Cada vez memorizaba en mi mente las palabras que debía decirte y las que no; mis acciones estaban sutilmente ensayadas en mi memoria. 

Entonces, empecé a alejarme, nadie podía saber que a Harry Styles le gustaba Louis Tomlinson.

Quemé todo amor por ti, lo sepulté debajo de cientos de piedras, lo ahogué en un río. Más las cenizas estaban más que vivas, salió por una abertura, se salvó de ser ahogado. Mi amor seguía allí. Y tu seguías allí también. Sé que no podía luchar contra un sentimiento tan fuerte. 

Me alejé de ti, de todos modos, esto no podía llegar a oídos de nadie más. 

Mi corazón se agrietó.

Me alejé completamente. Cada vez que te acercabas con tu sonrisa soñadora, yo huía cobardemente, tomaba la dirección contraria sin mirar atrás, porque si miraba hacia ti, sabía que me rompería verte confuso y dolido. Así empezó. Después ya no te miraba, ya no respiraba tu aroma, ya no me abrazabas, ya no recargabas tu brazo en mi hombro. 

"Así es mejor", me decía. Cada vez fue peor. Este amor quemaba dentro de mi, hervía en cólera. Y yo cada vez lo apagué con lluvia. 

Un rayo se asomaba siempre, casi como si el destino quisiera que estuviéramos juntos. A veces nuestras miradas se encontraban a la distancia. Ni siquiera sabía que te buscaba por instinto. Nuestras galaxias chocaban entre sí, causando el caos. Cada vez miré hacia otro lado, tu mirada ardía en mi piel, incendiaba todo a su paso. 

Me decía "no puedes seguir mirándolo, no puedes" 

Iba a casa y me encerraba en mi habitación, escuchando la canción que nombré como "nuestra". Me la pasaba llorando.

Estaba "más triste", decía mi madre. Mucho más callado que de costumbre. Incluso gente con quién nunca hablé podía notar la tristeza en mi. 

Intentaba olvidarte a toda costa, intentaba distraerme en libros, en películas. Siempre estabas en cada una de ellas. En cada oración y cada jodido poema que leía en voz alta. ¿Por qué Louis? ¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidarte? 

Tu nombre era susurrado constantemente, las voces decían "¿Louis es...?" o "Louis está un poco triste ¿no crees?" e incluso ofensas que me llenaban de ira "allá va el maricón" 

Me agobiaba ser el dueño de tu tristeza. Me odiaba a mi mismo. 

Fue doloroso, Louis. Mucho más doloroso tenerte tan lejos que tenerte tan cerca. Me dolió más, porque tú no lo merecías, nunca merecías nada de esto. Y yo era tan cobarde. Tan estúpido.

Susurraba tu nombre en mi almohada salpicada de lágrimas, como una especie de secreto vergonzoso. Y tú no merecías ser tratado como un secreto. 

Louis, tú no merecías a un desgraciado que cada vez que le hablabas no respondía, que parecía que hablabas con la pared. No merecías a quien cambio tus abrazos por besos sin gracia, por manos sin color, quién cambio al sol por una luz tenue. 

Louis, tú merecía más, mucho más de lo que recibías. Merecías el mundo entero, la luna, las estrellas, los planetas. 

Y yo no era más que una nube de lluvia en tu vida. No lo merecías. No te merecía.

Me gusta pensar mucho sobre otro universo, porque odio éste. Y cruelmente, no existe otro universo.

Porque en este universo Louis, yo soy un ave enjaulada por su propia voluntad, yo soy el que permanece admirando su propia vida desde el asiento del espectador, el que es jalado insistentemente por otras manos, haciendo lo que otros quieren, lo que otros dicen que es correcto, cómo si la vida no fuera mía, cómo si yo no fuera el dueño de la mía. Soy ese débil al que solían patear en la escuela porque sus piernas eran torpes, sólo por eso; soy aquel que recibía insultos y golpisas sin saber por qué. El que se quedó encadenado en su jaula con adornos de libertad barata. 

Ese soy yo. Pero Louis Tomlinson es un ave libre, es ese saltamontes al que no le importa la mirada de la maestra, al que nunca parecía que le importaba nada. Nunca de verdad te importó lo que la gente pensaba de ti, nunca eso hizo que detuvieras tu andar o cambiaras. Aunque la gente te lanzara bolas de papel al aire, y te llamara por adjetivos que no merecías, no fuiste lo que ellos quisieron, no hiciste ninguna cosa que ellos te pidieron que dejaras de hacer. Fuiste tú. 

Y yo no soy tan valiente para ser quien soy. No soy tan valiente para aguantar más dedos señalándome mientras camino. 

En otro universo me gustaría, si existiera, Louis Tomlinson, amarte de la forma en la que uno sabe que es amor. Me gustaría decirte mi secreto, susurrarte que te amo. Me gustaría besarte en la calle, allí cuando los rayos del sol te dan en la cara y el viento mueve tu cabello. Me gustaría en ese otro universo, gritarle a todos que te amaba, que amo a un chico, a Louis. En ese mundo yo iría siempre a tu lado, nunca temiendo las miradas de los demás; tomaría tu mano cálida y la besaría como la flor más hermosa. Nunca me cansaría de mirarte. Sería más valiente en ese mundo, nunca me importarían los susurros de los demás, nunca me importaría lo que los demás pensaran de ti y de mi. Te regalaría girasoles en San Valentín, te llenaría de besos por cada tramo de piel. Te daría cada poema que escribí en tu nombre, cada poema inspirado sólo en ti. Te daría todo.

Como dije, no hay otro universo. Y en éste, sólo me queda el melancólico recuerdo de tus ojos desnudándome el alma, atravesando mi ser con solo una mirada. Este dolor, es otro recuerdo que me queda de ti, lo único que me recuerda que lo que sentí fue real, que eras real. 

¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti? Quién no se enamoraría del mismo sol que gentilmente ilumina el mundo. 

Louis Tomlinson estoy enamorado de ti, y soy un cobarde. 

 

H.


End file.
